Two Hearts Become One
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Nothing to summarize...Kavin with an OC. Plz R&R ! [(ONE-SHOT) COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya….here comes a new OS.**

 **This is for my Shona aka Subhsresaha(Shubhi). Hope you like it ! It has your 2 most fav characters ;) Enjoyy…..Happy Reading !**

 **Enjoyy !**

 _ **CID Bureau…..Evening 7 pm…..**_

All the officers were busy in the paper work of the high profile case which ended that day. He checked his watch and got tensed. He thought….

" _Oh No…..main pura ek ghanta late hu. Pata nahi usey mujhse aisi kya zaruri baat karni thi jo usne mujhe aaj hi bulaya. Ye Sree bhi na …Hum uske ghar pe bhi mil sakte the na….par nahi madam ne Café Frespresso mein bulaya hai…..Aur ab jaunga toh naraz hogi. Aur phir usey manana usse bhi mushkil kaam hai…Ufff !"_

He came out of his trance with a strong touch on his shoulder. He turned back to find his friend Kavin.

Kavin- Arey Sachin…..kahan khoye hue ho? Aadhe ghante se dekh raha hu …..kuch pareshan lag rahe ho? Koi problem hai kya ?

Sachin(sounding normal)- Kuch nahi….wo bas ek zaruri kaam hai!

Kavin(teasing tone)- Ohhh…Girlfriend se milne jaana hai?

Sachin(smiled shyly)- Arey nahi…..Girlfriend hogi toh milunga na ! Mujhe Sree se milne jaana hai aur is waqt madam ka gussa satvein aasmaan pe hoga !

Kavin- Sree se! Par kyun ? Aur abhi milna hai ?

Sachin- Haan…usne mujhe 6 baje bulaya tha ….aur dekho 7 baj chuki hai.

Kavin(enquiring)- Arey par jaana kyun hai? Wo tumse yahan bhi baat kar sakti thi na ! Aur phir wo toh chali gayi …tum kaise miloge usse? _**(A/N: Insecured Kv ….hehehe ;) )**_

Sachin smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder….

Sachin- Pyaar kiya toh darna kya Dost…tumhe chinta krne ki zarurat nahi ….wo sirf meri dost hai. Ab dost hone ka farz toh nibhana padega na **mujhe!**

Kavin looked at him with a surprised look while he just smiled.

Sachin(pressed his shoulder)-Ab aise mat dekh …..Sree ka hi nahi tera bhi dost hu. Jaanta hu ki tu kitna pasand karta hai usey. Aur…..(he paused)

Kavin(looked at him)- Aur…..aur kya ?

Sachin- Aur shayad wo bhi tujhe pasand karti hai.

Kavin(eyes widened)- R u sure? Kyunki unki baton se kabhi aisa nahi laga

Sachin(Smiled)- Wait n Watch buddy ! Khair main chalta hu. Plz sambhal lena.

Kavin- Okay …thik hai . Jaldi jao.!

Sachin smiled and went to meet her.

 _ **Café Frespresso….7:45 pm…**_

He smiled as he spotted her and moved to her and tapped on her shoulder…She turned back ….

Sree/Shubhi- Ye koi time hai aane ka ? 6- 6:30 ka tym diya tha aur ab aa rahe ho tum …huhh !

He smiled and took place opposite her.

Sachin- Sorry na Sree…..tumhe toh pata hai na wo high-profile case…..uske wajah se derr ho gayi.

Sree- Hmm…..bas case aur bureau….dost ke liye toh time hi nahi hai tumhare paas! Bahut bure ho tum Sachin !

Sachin- Acha jiii…..bura bhi main hu aur zarurat padne pe call bhi mujhe hi karti ho…..ye kuch samajh nhi aaya mujhe DrSree….!

Sree- Hey…..tum kab se itne formal ho gaye…tumhare muh se DrSree acha nahi lagta. Tum toh wo bolo ne jo hamesha kehte ho ….(she looked at him)

Sachin(smiled)- Sorry na Mishtiii… ….dekho kaan bhi pakad liye ! (he hold his ears)

Sree(smiled)- Okay…..thik hai jao maaf kiya!

Sachin(sighed)- Thank God…..chalo isi baat pe aaj ki treat meri taraf se…..Cappuccino…as always ?

Sree(smiled)- Yeah…as always….everything as always….you're paying again …hehe :p

Sachin smiled and ordered for 2 cappuccino and then turned to her….

Sachin- Ab bolo ….kyun bulaya yahan ?

Sree- Wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai. Aur main jaanti hu sirf tum meri madad kar sakte ho.

He looked at her and she seemed worried. He squeezed her hand .

Sachin- Bolo kya hua ? Pareshan kyun ho ?

Sree- Wo…..(she paused) Wo mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai !

Sachin(looking in her eyes)- Bolo bolo…I'm all ears to your dil ka haal !

Sree(looked at him)- Dil ka Haal mtlb ? Kehna kya chahte ho ?

Sachin(smiled)- Yahi ki is dil mein jo bhi hai….usse keh do ki how much you love him….kahin derr na ho jaaye!

She blushed and smiled at the same time , but tried to sound casual….

Sree- Dil…..koi nahi hai is dil mein …samjhe tum!

Sachin- Acha….toh ynhi bulaya mujhe…faltu mein paise kharch karva diye mere ! (he pouted)

Sree(hit on his hand)- Sachinnn…tum nai sudhroge na ….huhh!

He nodded as NO.

Sachin- Jaldi bolo Sreee…kya hua?

Sree- Thik hai…..I'm …..i am in love !

Sachin- Kyaa? Kis pagal se pyaar ho gaya tujhe? I mean kaun mil gaya tujhe jhelne wala ?

Sree(mockingly)- Mujhe jhelne wala….? What do you mean?

Sachin(laughed)- Tujhe jhelne wala kaun hai?

Sree- Kavin….Senior Inspector Kavin!

At the same time , they heard another voice…

" _ **Kya aap sach keh rahi hain DrSree?"**_

Sachin smiled on seeing the newcomer while Sree jumped on her seat to hear the voice. She looked at both of them and excused herself….

Sree- Sachin ….main….main aati hu.

She left from the place while Kavin was just watching her. Sachin patted his shoulder….

" _ **Mere bhai….yahan khade khade usey dekhte mat raho….jaldi jao. I know wo café se bahar hi jayegi. Jaldi jao."**_

Kavin rushed out and as Sachin said found her in the corridor. She was smiling to herself. He tapped on her shoulder…He called her softly….

" _DrSree!"_

She just looked at him but didn't say a word. He stared at her face which was turning pink. He hold her hand…..

Kavin- DrSree…..Mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai. Kya aap mere saath chalengi?

Sree(looked at him)- Kahan Sir…..kahan jaana hai?

Kavin-Ek minute DrSree…. Aapne abhi abhi kya kaha?

Sree- Yahi ki kahan jaana hai?

Kavin- Nai nai…..usse pehle?

Sree(thinking)- Kahan Sir …..kahan jaana hai…..ye bol a?

Kavin(smiled)- Exactly…pehle ye 'Sir' hataiye! Sirf Kavin kahiye na ! Acha lagta hai !

Sree(blushed)- Acha….Kavin…..ab thik hai?

Kavin(Smiled)- Ab thik hai ! Ab chalein?

Sree- Lekin kahan ?

Kavin(hold her hand)- Aap sawal bahut karti hain DrSree…..ab chaliye bhi! I promise aapko safely ghar drop kar dunga.

Sree(Smiled)- Okay…chaliye.

He jumped with joy and moved out of the café while she followed him. They drove for a long time….Sree was confused….

Sree- Hum kahan ja rahe hain ?

Kavin(smiled)- Dekhte jaiye DrSree!

Sree- Ye aap kya baar baar DrSree …DrSree bolte hain….mera naam hai SaumyaSree Saha.

Kavin(smiled)- Wo kya hai na….DrSree bolna zyada acha lagta hai.

Sree- Par phir bhi….aap naam bhi le sakte hain.

Kavin(looked at her)- Acha aap hi bataiye…..main kya kahu aapko?

Sree- Jo aap chahein!

Kavin- Toh phir thik hai…..main aapko DrSree hi kahunga. Wahi acha lagta hai.

She smiled and blushed at the same time.

Kavin- Waise DrSree…aap hamesha muskarati rahiye….achi lagti hain.

Sree- Thank you !

In all this chit chat , they reached their destination. They were on a silent side of the beach. DrSree was mesmerized to see the view. Rather say….they were on Marine Drive and he took her to such a place from where they could see the colorful lights forming the Queen's necklace.

Sree- Ye toh bahut khubsurat hai. Aaj tak toh maine ye sab dekha hi nahi.

Kavin(smiled)- Aap Kavin se dosti kar lijiye…..aise khubsurat nazare dikhata rahunga.

Sree(smiled)- Thanks Kavin…its indeed beautiful!

Kavin(whispered to himself)- Not beautiful as you !

Sree(looked at him)- Kuch kaha tumne?

Kavin- Nai….nai toh…..maine kuch nahi kaha….Waise aap kuch keh rahi thi Café mein ?

He looked at her and she blushed and turned her head down.

Sree- Nai nai…..main toh sachin se kuch aur baat kar rahi thi!

She turned to move but he caught her hand…..

Kavin- Acha….Sachin se mere baare mein kya baat kar rahi thi aap ?

She didn't say anything…he moved close to her…

Kavin- Apni baat toh puri kijiye DrSree! Main sun raha hu.

Sree- Maine kuch kaha hi nahi…..toh baat kaise puri karu?.

Kavin(looked at her)- Waise kisi ne sach kaha hai….ladkiyon ko jhoot bolna nahi aata ! Acha chaliye…..aapko kuch dikhata hu.

He hold her hand and started moving. She just moved with him….He took her to another place where near the shore , a candle-light dinner was arranged. She was mesmerized to see the view. A table for two was set with candles arranged in a heart shaped pattern with cool breeze accompanying it. She was happy and then looked at the arrangement and then at him. He was smiling enjoying her expressions.

Kavin- Kya hua DrSree …..arrangements ache nahi lage?

Sree(smiles)- Nahi …nahi….bahut khubsurat hai….Ye sab aapne kiya ?

Kavin- Khaas logon ke liye kuch khaas karna padta hai….chahe phir kisi ki help hi kyun na leni pade!

Sree(smiled)- Thank you ….its so beautiful !

Kavin(moved closer to her)-Aapse zyada khubsurat nahi hai.

She blushed as she heard him. She moved towards the water. He followed her…..

Kavin- DrSree….apni baat toh puri kijiye…..!

Sree- Kaunsi baat Kavin ?

Kavin- Yahi ki Hum Aapke Hain Kaun?

She was surprised and looked at him…..while he gave a sweet smile. She smiled more…...He hold her hand….

Kavin- CHaliye DrSree…..aapko kuch dikhana hai !

Sree- Par kya ?

Kavin- Aaiye toh !

He hold her hand and took her to a distance and…..

Kavin- Ye dekhiye…..ye aap ke liye !

In the wet mud , he made a big heart and inside it , it was written…..

" _ **I LOVE YOU "**_

She was so happy to read it that happy tears leaked out her eyes…..He glanced at her…..

Kavin- Maine toh apne dil ki baat keh di DrSree….ab aapki baari hai!

She just turned and hugged him. It was a surprise for him but he hugged her back. A little later , he felt her crying. They separated and he cupped her face…..

Kavin-Hey DrSree….kya hua ? Ap kyun ro rahi hai?

Sree(smiled thru tears)- Pehle kabhi kisi ne itni importance nahi di. Sirf ek sachin hi toh hai jisse main apne dil ki har baat share krti hu. Mere liye kuch special karne wala agar koi hai toh wo sirf Sachin hai. Lekin aaj main khush hu kyunki …mujhe koi aisa mila hai jo …(she paused and looked at him)

Kavin(smiled)- Baat toh puri kijiye DrSree!

Sree(smiled)- Main khush hu kyunki aaj mujhe koi aisa mila hai jo meri ek smile ke liye kuch nhi kar sakta hai….chahe wo koi stupid harkat hi kyun na ho….aur aapne toh hamesha mujhe khush rehne ki wajah di hai. You're my reason to smile…..

.

.

" _ **Yes…..I Love You ! I Love you Kavin!"**_

He was all smiled and she hugged him again tightly as if she was afraid to lose him. He hugged her and whispered…

" _**I Love you too !"**_

They were in the hug for a few minutes. They sperated and he kissed on her forehead lovingly to which she just smiled.

Kavin(went on his knees)- Sree….meri maa ne kaha tha ki zindagi mein agar kabhi koi ladki pasand aaye toh usey ye ring pehna du. So, Would you like to spend rest of your life with me?

She smiled and nodded as YES. He slipped a ring in her finger and kissed on her hand. She blushed at his touch. Then he took her for the dinner and they thororughlly enjoyed it. Later they had a walk on the beach hands in hands promising to be with each other forever.

 **A/N: So Shona…..hope you like it ;) I hope this made you smile wider. Lemme know !**

 **Other readers…plz R &R!**

 **Take care !**

 **Bye Bye !**


End file.
